Blondie Locks
by AllieBearRU
Summary: For my lovely friend Lucy. What if you were accepted into the Academy of every girls dream. Home of the most infamous host club with the more famous gorgeous hosts of Ouran Academy. Well she was, and i don't think that she signed up for this. Join Lucy as she's trapped behind the curtains of her next high school life. Literally. Good luck to her, with those crazy sexy Ouran boys.


It was her first day at Ouran High school. It was the school for the filthy rich and brilliant. She didn't know what to expect, well, accept for already gorgeous campus. She couldn't believe that she had gotten in. She wasn't of the riches family alive but she wasn't exactly lacking. Money had been saved up all summer for her friend and her to go to all around Europe before senior year of high school, but her mom ended up getting sick so she couldn't go. But as the good friend she is, she decided not to go. But her friend pushed her into still traveling, and that's when the Ouran Academy contacted her. Here she was!

She was excited yet nervous. No one had ever personally invited her to join the most infamous school she'd heard of (I don't know why I added that, but it kind of sounds smarty-cally). As she entered the campus, in her tee and jeans with her favorite comfy sweater surrounding her of home, she noticed everyone in big poufy margarine dresses and clean lavender suits. She also noticed how amazingly beautiful some of these people were. She flicked her long blonde hair out of her face and entered the incredibly large double doors that allowed her into her new school.

"This place is bigger than I thought," she said to herself. She looked at her schedule that the principal gave her. The room she was looking for was the Music room, but there were three! She had applied to be in the jazz band here, which was surprisingly easy to get into. All she had to do was show up and audition as the lead singer. Boom done! But the most challenging thing to do right now was to find the Music room.

She wandered around a bit and finally found a sign that said "Music Room Three". Finally! When she opened the door, she noticed something different. In this music room, there were no instruments or anything music related. It looked almost like a living room to a fancy wealthy household. Deciding to snoop around, due to her nature, she found a bunch of roses in every vase in the room. On one table she found a bushel of orange and blue flowers with little pieces of confetti everywhere on the table. On the other table, she found a dark navy blue rose in a delicate vase with a bare emptiness on the table. The next table had bright pink roses and was covered in cake crumbs. "Whoever lives here is going to get ants," she stated to herself. She found a desk with rich purple flowers in a vase. The neat desk had visibly organized papers and an assortment of pens. It also had a computer but sadly it had a password she didn't have patience to crack. As she kept walking around she found the most gorgeous white roses she had ever seen. They seemed unreal. As she got to the table where they were spread, a loud bell rang across the school. "Must be Break or something. Well, I think I can hang out in here for a little more." As she reached to feel if the flowers were real, she heard the door click. Someone was coming in! With her cat like reflexes, she jumped over the coach in front of her and proceeded to hide in the first spot she saw, behind the curtain. "So cliché," she scolded herself as the door was opened. An array of footsteps and voices sounded. There sounded to be around five- six people there. How was she going to get out! She thought she would be able to get out, but as she looked around, the only way she could get out was through the window which fell 6 stories down. "Crap," she was stuck. "Well let's hope I don't get caught," too bad she had just jinxed herself.

**A/N: Hoped you like it Lucy. Just wanted to make this seem like fan fiction, for old time's sake. **** I realized know that I didn't even include her name anywhere, but I'll leave that to your imagination ;) Well sorry for the delay! Love ya! Have fun in your classes today!**


End file.
